Bad Dreams
by mamabear623
Summary: "I am following my dreams to prove my nightmares wrong." -Synthia Beauvais The horrors of war and what she has done and seen have left Katara suffering in the dark. She relives her worst fears in her sleep. Will she ever be able heal and move on? Will she ever be at peace? Eventual Zutara and smut! Rated T for now.
1. The First of Many

Author's note: Welcome to my third attempt at a slowburn Zutara fic! (You won't find the other ones, because they are just so bad.) This one shows real promise, but of course, I'm biased. This story takes place just before the end of the 100 year war. The only thing that's different from the end of the series is that Katara doesn't get together with anyone, although she and Aang get together some years later. A lot of the little things that happened in the comics, won't happen here. But the major ones will. And although this is a primarily Zutara fic, I won't portray their relationship as negative or abusive.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _The lightning hit. Katara saw the outline of Zuko's body surrounded by brilliant light. Her heart stopped, and time slowed as his body fell to the ground. The worst thoughts raced through her mind. Tears welled in her eyes. Without thinking she screamed his name and ran towards him. And before she knew it, she was engulfed in blue flames._

Katara bolted upright in the chair she was sitting in. Her pulse raced and sweat beaded across her forehead. She sighed as her eyes registered her surroundings. _It was just a dream,_ she thought.

"Katara?" Zuko said beside her. He was propped up in the large bed, leaning against a mound of pillows that she had spent fifteen minutes arranging. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Bad dream?" He persisted.

She looked anywhere but him. "Uh, yeah… Sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

She saw him shrug his shoulder from the corner of her eye. "You were tired," he said matter of factly.

She looked at him, a frown on her face. "I should have been keeping watch or something. Someone could have broken in and-"

"And what?" Zuko asked. "There was no one in the palace a few hours ago." Katara opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "You just went up against- and defeated- one the greatest firebenders in the world. You need to rest."

"And you?" Katara asked loudly. "You were shot with _lightning_! You should be the one sleeping, not me!"

Zuko let out a long breath, looking out the window. The bandages across his chest felt too tight, the pain of his wound still burning. But it wasn't himself that he was worried about. After locking Azula in chains and confining her in cell located inside the palace, Katara has done nothing but take care of him. She lent her shoulder for him to lean on, used her waterbending to heal what she could of his injury, and stood guard by his side as he laid in a bed.

He couldn't sleep, not when they were clueless as to how the others were doing. _What if Aang didn't defeat his father? What if Sokka wasn't able to stop the fleet from destroying the Earth Kingdom? What if-_

The door opened swiftly and then shut. Zuko and Katara rose to their feet. Though Zuko was much slower and he grunted with the effort. He could see Katara lower into a bending stance when the man who entered fell into a bow on the floor.

"Forgive me, my lord," he trembled. "I only just got word this morning. Your Uncle sent me to help you secure the palace."

Without missing a beat, Katara stepped toward him, water about her hands. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Please," he said quietly, reaching into his pocket. He held a small circular object in the palm of his hand.

Katara's eyes widened and she looked at Zuko. "It's a white lotus tile!" Then she noticed him leaning heavily on the bed, a hand clutching his chest. She returned the water to her pouch and grabbed him around the waist. "Help me," she asked, looking to the man still kneeling on the floor by the door. In a minute, he was helping her lift Zuko back into the bed.

"You shouldn't have gotten up," Katara told him. Noticing his wince when the sat him down against the pillows.

"It was instinct," he assured her. "I'm fine."

"You're not," she insisted, peeling back his bandages. She examined the crudely healed wound, cursing herself for being so distracted those first crucial minutes of healing. She examined the injury with her waterbending. Brows knitted in concern, she turned to the man next to her. "What are you supposed to do? Iroh sent you?"

The older gentlemen stepped back before answering. "Master Iroh sent a letter by messenger hawk, it arrived just this morning. I was instructed to gather allies and help Prince Zuko secure the palace. I have several friends within the palace guard, I've ordered them to search the premises. So far, you are the only ones I've encountered."

"The palace was practically empty when we got here," Zuko spoke up. "The only people we've seen are Azula and the Fire Sages. But Azula is locked in the old cells in the southern wing and the sages fled shortly after we arrived."

"Wait," Katara interjected, "we don't even know your name!" She could sense Zuko rolling his eyes beside her, but the man responded anyway.

"Khiem," he introduced himself, bowing slightly towards Zuko. "I was a member of the guard until Ozai took the throne. A lot of good friends lost their posts in the palace as well. What are your orders, my lord?"

Zuko shifted on the bed, a pained sound escaping his lips. Before he has a chance to answer, Katara speaks up. "Find all the servants, find out why they left, find me a healer, and keep at least two guards posted outside this door at all times."

Kheim looked to Zuko, waiting for some sort of command that he was to follow the waterbender's orders. A quick wave of the hand, and Khiem strode out the door to see them through.

The two sat in silence bathed in the eerie blue light of Katara's bending on Zuko's stomach. "I don't know why you called for a healer," he said aloud. "Aren't you a healer?"

She spared a quick glance at him then turned back to her work. "Not trained," she mentioned. "I didn't even know I could use waterbending for healing until Aang burned me with his firebending."

"He burned you?" Zuko asked incredulously.

Katara shrugged. "It was an accident. I put my hands in the stream to make them feel better, and they just… healed themselves."

"So, if you can do it without thinking, why do you need to be trained?"

Katara withdrew the water and pulled it back into her pouch. "Benders bend without thinking all the time. Why does anyone train?"

Zuko started to chuckle, but it quickly turned into a cough. "You're right," he rasped between coughs. "So you don't know what you're doing?" He asked with a hint of a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "I have an idea. And most of it is instinctual. But, no, not really. I can't say exactly what's wrong, I just have a feeling." She sat in the chair and tipped her bed back to look at the ceiling. "Although, now I wish I would have spent more time with Yugoda when we were at the Northern Water Tribe."

"I thought you did train at the North Pole," Zuko said, his brows drawn in confusion. "You were pretty much mastered when we fought…"

Katara smiled, "I trained with Pakku to fight. Women aren't taught to fight in the North, they're taught to heal. I only made it through a few lessons with her before I challenged Pakku to a duel in order to try and prove that I could fight."

Zuko snickered uncharacteristically. "I'm sorry to have missed that."

Katara smiled as well, happy for the distraction. But when the moment passed, her smile faded and the dread set in again. She needed to busy herself. She sat up quickly and rose to her feet. "I'm going to see if I can find something to eat."

Confused, Zuko sat up. "Uh, okay… the kitchens are downstairs…"

"I'll be back soon," she replied, but before she could reach the door, it opened. A boy Zuko's age came in with a bag slung over his shoulder and a tray in his hands.

"Sorry, to disturb you, my lord-"

"Lao?" Zuko interrupted.

The young servant's eyes snapped up, widening in surprise. "You remember me?"

"Of course I do," he answered. "What are you doing here?"

Lao set the try down on the table near the bed and unslung his bag. "My grandfather is part of the White Lotus. When he heard from Khiem and the grand masters, he sent me back to the palace."

"What happened here?" Katara asked, taking a few steps towards the door. "Why was the palace empty when we got here?"

Lao reached into his bag and retrieved a worn wooden box, "Azula banished all the servants and guards. She was convinced we would all turn on her… Which isn't entirely untrue." He placed the box he had been holding onto the bed next to Zuko and gestured for him to open it. "I gathered these things the day you left- on the day of Black Sun. I figured you might want them back."

Zuko looked down at the box with interest, but pushed it away instead. "Thank you, Lao."

The servant bowed and retrieved the box, placing it on the nightstand. "Would you like some refreshments, your highness?"

Zuko looked at Katara, who was still inching her way to the door. "Looks like you won't need to make a trip down the kitchens after all."

Katara stopped in her tracks and sighed. "I just… Need some air." She explained, her eyes lowering.

"Why don't you go check on Appa?" Zuko suggested. "It's been awhile and he probably hasn't seen a friendly face since we landed."

She smiled and exited the room without another word. Katara was glad that someone else was there to take care of Zuko. Her head was racing with unpleasant thoughts and she wasn't sure she could make it any longer without bursting into tears. The waterbender walked slowly through the halls, her limbs still aching from exertion.

It didn't take Katara long to find a door leading to the outside. She soon found herself in a large garden. She admired the green grass and the summer breeze rustling the leaves on the willow trees. Overhead, the ugly red tail of Sozin's Comet was replaced with the pinks and oranges of sunset. She felt the power of the moon building inside of her. And looked to the horizon to see it begin to rise. She knew from instinct that it was three-quarters of its way through its cycle.

She made her way down the largest path, her thoughts quieting, but not yet gone. One still rang with insistence in her ears. She worried for her brother first and foremost. Their bond unbreakable, she closed her eyes and prayed to Yue for his safe return. She knew out of all the spirits, Yue would look after him best. Then she added the names of her friends to her silent prayers. _Please Yue,_ she pleaded, _bring them back safe!_

Appa roared from across the pond, partially concealed by a pagoda. Katara looked up and smiled at him, her steps quickening. The bison met her halfway around the pond and nuzzled into her open arms. She stroked his nose affectionately and sat on the ground in front of him.

"I'm scared, Appa," she whispered into his fur. "What if they don't make it back?"

Appa grumbled deep and licked her palm, assuring her. Katara wiped a lone tear from her cheek and leaned in to hug the bison. She spent the better part of an hour caring for Aang's spirit animal. Brushing his fur, finding him something to eat and somewhere to rest.

When she was sure Appa was comfortable, Katara laid on the grass beside him as he slept. She watched the sky darken into night. She imagined her brother and friends turning up and telling her that Ozai was dead, and this war was finally over. Then her mind twisted as she imagined Ozai returning with her friends in chains, bloody and tattered. She imagined her and Zuko fighting to keep out of the chains. She imagined them failing and she felt the cold of the iron around her wrists. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as her mind remembered the cruelty Hama endured in a prison made especially for waterbenders.

"Master Katara!" A voice broke through her waking nightmare. She bolted upright and saw Khiem running towards her. Appa growled low behind her and she reached back to sooth him before the guard approached. "Master Katara," he addressed once he reached her, "We've spotted an airship headed this way."


	2. A Brief Relief

I actually had the first three chapters typed up already, but wanted to break them apart so I could update faster with future chapters. So here's chapter 2 and I am going to edit chapter 3 and _maybe_ start typing up chapter 4 today. After we get through the next 3 chapters or so, it's going to be sort of a summary of Katara's POV until we get to the good stuff. :'D

Enjoy!

* * *

" _Master Katara!" A voice broke through her waking nightmare. She bolted upright and saw Khiem running towards her. Appa growled low behind her and she reached back to sooth him before the guard approached. "Master Katara," he addressed once he reached her, "We've spotted an airship headed this way."_

"Just one?" She asked, brows drawn in confusion. If it was Ozai returning, wouldn't there be an entire fleet?

"That we can see," Khiem breathed, leaning over slightly. "We can't tell who is on the vessel yet, but we'll keep you informed."

Katara frowned. What if it _was_ Ozai? Shouldn't they have a plan? Do they run? Fight? She needed to talk to Zuko, he would know what to do. "Have you told Zuko?"

Khiem nodded, "I sent one of my men to him immediately, but we knew you were out here. I wanted to tell you myself."

Katara nodded her thanks and said a quick goodbye to Appa, warning him to keep alert. Then she followed Khiem, running into the palace. When she rounded the corner, activity buzzed in the hallway containing the room Zuko was confined in. Katara pushed her way through guards and servants, muttering pardons under her breath. Inside his room, there were less people than she imagined. Zuko was still in the small bed, but he was sitting forward and pointing at a map of some sort, a single guard beside him and Lao in the corner.

When she neared him, Zuko looked up, his words halting. Katara glanced at the worn scroll on the bed beside him and thought she saw the outline of the palace before returning her eyes to Zuko.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked, taking a seat in her chair and bringing it closer to the bed.

Zuko sighed and handed the map over to the guard. "I don't know," he admitted. "We won't know who is in that air ship until it's landed. And until then, we need a plan in case Ozai has come to reclaim his throne."

" _Your_ throne," Katara corrected. "You won it fair and square."

Zuko scoffed. "There was nothing fair about that fight. Azula was disqualified the second she brought you into would challenge it." Zuko cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Anyway, if it is my father, we need a plan."

"I know." Katara said. "If it's Ozai, I want to fight."

Zuko nodded, "Me too."

"You can't fight like that!" Katara protested.

"Ozai needs to be defeated at _all_ costs." Zuko reminded her firmly. "My life is nothing compare to the safety of the world."

Katara looked away, tears welling in her eyes. What if everyone she loved had already given their lives to this cause? She breathed deep before turning back. "I know," she admitted quietly. "My life, too. I just hate that it has to be that way."

Zuko nodded and continued. "If there's only one air ship, it's safe to assume that there won't be many soldiers aboard. The ships designed for the Earth Kingdom assault were specifically built to harness the comet's power. There will be a handful of mechanics, navigators, a commanding officer, and maybe fifty soldiers… at most. The ships only had twelve platforms for firebenders, so I can't imagine there being too many soldiers on board."

Katara could see where this was going. "We take them by surprise. If our numbers are remotely even, we'll have a better chance if we can surround them."

"Exactly," Zuko said. "I say we pretend that Azula has taken the throne. That's what the're expecting. We'll be in the throne room, concealed by the wall of flames. By the time anyone can notice it's not Azula, we'll have them surrounded."

Katara nodded, hope budding in her chest. But then she remembered her dream, the bright color of the flames that was unmistakingly Azula's. "Wait," she said. All eyes turned to her. "Azula's flames, they're blue. I've never seen anyone else make blue flames, how are we going to convince Ozai?"

The room was quiet, Katara looked to Khiem and saw his expression deflate. Their plan wouldn't work. As soon as Ozai stepped into the throne room, he would know it wasn't Azula on the throne.

"I can." Zuko said weakly, his head still bowed.

"You can what?"

"Make blue flames," Zuko elaborated. "It's not easy, but I learned from the dragon masters."

"The dragon masters?" Khiem exclaimed. "But dragons have been extinct for decades!"

Zuko's eyes widened and cursed under his breath as he realized the sensitive nature of the information he had shared. He straightened and fixing the people in the room with a fierce stare. "This information doesn't leave this room," he commanded authoritatively. He looked into the eyes of his two guards and his servant, "Got it?"

They all nodded respectively and Zuko continued. "It will take a lot of effort, and I might not be able to keep it up long, but it should last long enough to trick Ozai. Get the word out, Khiem. Gather every guard and place a handful in the courtyard and the remaining in the throne room."

"Yes, your majesty," Khiem bowed and left the room. The other guard followed quickly after him.

"Lao," Zuko addressed his servant. "Help me to the throne room, please."

"Of course, Fire Lord." He answered before moving beside the bed and placing an arm around Zuko's waist. Katara moved to help, but Zuko waved her away.

"You should stay here," Zuko told her. "Or in the garden with Appa in case we don't make -"

"Absolutely not, Zuko." Katara insisted. "We're in this together."

Zuko nodded reluctantly and let Katara help him to his feet. "Then let's go set a trap."

* * *

Katara waited anxiously for word that the airship had landed. She shifted nervously on the throne, her shoulder brushing Zuko's next to her.

"Stop moving," Zuko said in a low voice. "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry, I just can't take the uncertainty," Katara replied in a whisper. "What if it's Sokka? He'll want to attack everyone!"

"I've instructed the guards to alert the avatar of our presence the second they lay eyes on him, or anyone else who isn't Fire Nation."

Katara registered movement at the far side of the massive throne room. She caught the glimpse of the door shutting, then two taps of a spear on the floor. The signal that their plan was moving forward, that whoever had exited the ship were not friendly. Katara pushed down her grief and helped Zuko into a better position, with her supporting his torso from behind. He bent a high wall of flames and the heat pulsed against her skin. The flames slowly turned blue. In awe, she poked her head around him and saw his face twisted in agony and a sheen of sweat across his skin.

Just then, the door to the throne room burst open. Katara couldn't make out much through the flames, but she guessed that they wouldn't be able to see them either. As the multitude of footsteps drew nearer, she could just see the outline of five figures. Their voices were muted. She thought she heard Toph, but couldn't be sure over the roar of the flames. She felt Zuko growing heavier in her arms by the second and he suddenly gasped and the wall of blue disintegrated. Leaving them exposed.

Katara tightened her arms around Zuko's chest, rising slightly to get ready to run. She glimpsed up and saw Aang. His face scrunched in confusion, hands shackled in front of him. Next to him stood Toph, her chains already bent and sent to the floor.

"Katara!" She shouted. "I knew it was you! I was trying to tell everyone, but they wouldn't listen to me!"

Katara's heart exploded with happiness, then she frowned in confusion. Her friends were alive, but why were they chained? She watched as Toph bent the iron chains off from Aang's wrists and turned to two more people behind her. She could see Suki's auburn hair and knew her brother was there too. Before she could even lay eyes on Sokka, Aang was beside her. He was still frowning and Zuko cried out in pain under her hands. Instantly, Katara released her tight hold on his injured chest, cursing herself for aggravating the wound.

"I don't understand…" Katara wondered aloud. "What's with the chains? What happened with Ozai?"

"I defeated him." Aang beamed. "The war is finally over. The chains were Sokka's idea. He figured it would be better to pretend to be prisoners in case you guys didn't beat Azula. We thought for sure it was her when we saw the soldiers and the blue flames."

"You can thank Zuko for that, although I'm not convinced it was a smart move… Who is that?" She asked, looking at the Fire Nation officer standing off the the side amongst the confused guards.

"That's the lieutenant of the airship we captured," Aang answered. "He promised to go along with any scheme as long as we spared the crew. He seems to be one of the good guys."

"Ok…" Katara said, trying to wrap her head around all the information.

"Katara, are you alright?" Aang asked anxiously beside her, crouching down.

"I'm fine, Aang. What about you?" Katara's eyes swept over his tattered clothes. Fresh bruises colored parts of his skin, but she couldn't see anything serious. Now that her body had registered that there was no threat, she lowered herself onto her knees, Zuko's heavy weight resting on her knees and his head on her chest.

Aang eyed her suspiciously before answering, "Just a few bumps and scrapes, nothing serious. We think Sokka broke his leg though…"

"What? Where-" But before she could finish, Toph and Suki had hoisted Sokka onto the foot of the dias. Her brother cried out in pain when he was set down. Her first instinct was to go to him, but the weight on her chest stopped her.

"Katara!" Sokka whined. "I could use some of your magic healing abilities!"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. She shifted Zuko to sit up on his own, but he slumped over, leaning heavily on his forearms. "Zuko?"

"I'm fine," he grunted, waving her away. "Go help Sokka."

She studied him closely. His eyes were pinched closed, and he wasn't moving from his position of half laying, half sitting on the floor. His hair was damp from sweat of his exertion to bend blue flames. "Do you feel like you're going to pass out?"

Zuko opened his eyes slowly, unable to focus on one thing for several seconds. When he was finally able to stop seeing double, he looked up at Katara. "I'll be fine."

Unconvinced, Katara placed a hand on his shoulder for support as she waved over Lao and Khiem. Gathering her strength, she placed Zuko's arm around her shoulder and began to lift. Khiem instantly took the other side and they lifted the firebender off the floor. "Khiem, take Zuko back to his room. He needs to get some rest. Make him eat something."

"I'm right here," Zuko said, annoyance hinting in his lowered voice. "I can order my own guards around."

"Enough," Katara ordered. "I'm in charge until you can sit up without getting dizzy. I'll check on you later, after I'm done with Sokka. Khiem." He nodded and waved another guard over to take the other side. Together they helped Zuko out of the throne room. Lao began to follow, but Katara stopped him. "Lao, is there a place here in the palace that the healer would have worked and kept their supplies?"

Lao nodded, "Yes, the physician's suite is in the same wing as the royal apartments."

"Please, take my brother there," she asked. "Has the physician been found?"

"I believe we've sent someone to fetch him, but there was no answer. Do you want us to keep checking?"

"Yes, send someone every couple of hours," Katara ordered. "In the meantime, see if there is a healer in the city who isn't loyal to Ozai or Azula."

"Of course, Master Katara." Lao bowed slightly before striding over to Sokka and taking Suki's place as human crutch. Katara followed behind them, Aang and Toph on her tail.

"What are we going to do about Ozai?" Aang asked Toph.

Katara stopped and spun on her heels. "What do you mean? I thought you said you defeated him!"

Aang threw his hands up in defense. "I did! But I didn't kill him!"

"Then where is he? How did you get him to surrender?"

"I took his bending away," Aang answered as if it were obvious, then jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "He's locked up on the airship."

Katara felt her jaw go slack. She didn't even know that was possible. But she realized that they needed to secure him properly, and probably Azula too. She called to a guard standing at attention on the side of the room. "Where is the best place to secure two very dangerous prisoners?"

"The tower prison just west of the palace," the guard answered.

"Please, take the Avatar and secure Ozai and Azula." He began to move, but Katara grabbed his arm to stop him. "These two prisoners are traitors and are not to be underestimated. Take a few more guards with you."

"Of course, Master Katara."

"And Toph!" She looked at her blind friend, and pulled her aside. In her lowest whisper, she asked a question. "Can you go with them and ask as many as these men who they are loyal to? And see if they're lying? Don't make it obvious, though."

Toph smirked and cracked her knuckles. "No problem, Sweetness."

"Thank you." With that, Aang and Toph followed the guards out the door and Katara exited after a deep breath. Her head was light from small amount of power she felt ordering people around, and she couldn't help but like it.


	3. Settling In

Katara found the physician's rooms fairly easily, hearing her brother complaining loudly from down the corridor. She inspected the space. A single row of beds lined the wall to the right, on the left were storage cupboards that reached to the ceiling. There were movable carts and small tables spaced out in the middle. Two more doors at the far side of the room were closed. When Lao saw her eyeing them, he informed her that they were for intensive care and surgeries. Katara nodded her thanks and sent him to get food for them.

"How did you do that?" She asked Sokka as she poked through cupboards.

"Oh, you know, hero stuff." He bragged.

"I'm glad our near death experience didn't affect your ego," Suki chimed in from beside him.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I saved you from- OW!" Sokka exclaimed when Suki smacked him on the back of his head.

"If I recall correctly, it was _me_ who saved _you_ from those soldiers."

Sokka's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Yeah, maybe…" He admitted reluctantly.

Katara found everything she needed and moved where he was propped up with pillows on a bed. The sight reminded her of Zuko. Her small smile vanished and she hurried to remove the pant leg of Sokka's pants to get to the broken bone.

"Hey," Sokka said, wincing when she lifted his leg to remove cloth. "Are you okay?"

Katara remained focus on her task. "Yeah, I just need to make this quick so I can check on Zuko." She pulled water from her flask and inspected the damage.

"What happened?" Sokka continued. "He didn't look so good."

Katara sighed as she willed her water to mend the bone, it would still require a couple weeks of rest and healing. She turned her attention to her brother as she positioned the splint and began to wrap. "He saved my life." She hadn't said it out loud before now, but if she would be dead if it hadn't been for Zuko. Suki noticed her dejection and squeezed her fingers in comfort. Katara paused and closed her eyes, suddenly overcome with emotions.

"Uh… okay." Sokka commented.

Katara snapped back to herself and began to wrap his leg again, only tighter. "You don't understand," Katara explained. "If it weren't for Zuko, I _would_ be dead right now. Azula shot lightning at me and he jumped in front of it. He wasn't able to redirect it correctly…" Katara finished wrapping and tied off the cloth. "It just barely missed his heart. And I don't know if I can fix it, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Sokka interrupted. "Slow down, Katara. You just healed my leg, I watched you heal Dad on the Day of Black Sun, and I've seen you bring Aang back to _life_. Zuko will be just fine."

"Your leg isn't completely healed. You still need to stay off of it for a couple weeks. But all of those times are so different from now. With Aang, I had Spirit Water." she argued. "I don't know what I'm doing!"

Sokka grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Hey, you got this. For one, my leg feels ten times better than it did before. Virtually no pain!" He smiled at her in reassurance. "You're the greatest waterbender in the world- don't argue! You practically mastered it in the two months we were at the North Pole. Even Pakku said you were the best student he's ever trained."

"That doesn't make me a master healer," Katara said.

"No," Sokka admitted, "but it does mean you are the best hope for Zuko right now. Go check on him."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll take care of him," Suki said, motioning for her to leave, "go."

Katara squeezed her brother's hand and turned to the cupboard to find some medicines for sleep and pain relief. Armed with remedies and more bandages, she left for Zuko's room. She walked as quickly as her tired legs would carry her. It took her awhile to wind back through hallways to find the room Zuko was staying in. She had been surprised when Lao had mentioned the rooms near the physician's rooms were the royal apartments, and that the room Zuko was in were servants' rooms. But she understood when she walked past the opulent golden doors lining the hallway. She twisted around corners, going deeper into the palace.

She nodded to the two guards standing watch outside the door and pushed her way through, closing the door behind her. Zuko was sitting up, drinking from a wide bowl. She felt her chest lift in relief. If he was eating, he was getting better.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she set the supplies on the bed at his feet. "I brought some medicines."

Zuko lowered the bowl from his mouth and let Khiem take it in his outstretched hands. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine."

"Until you convince me." Katara stated, grabbing the bottle with pain reliever and opening it. She pointed to a forgotten spoon on the tray of food. "Khiem, that spoon, please." The guard obeyed her immediately and she tipped a hefty amount onto it. " the pain." She handed the spoon to Zuko. He eyed it warily before taking it and swallowing the bitter liquid.

Katara moved to remove the bandage from his chest before she remembered a very important piece of information that he would want to know. She figured it would be better to just say it and get it over with. It wasn't a threat, just some information he would need. "Aang didn't kill your father," Katara said quickly.

"What?" Zuko exclaimed, jolting into an upright position and crying out in pain. He clutched his chest and winced. Katara knew instantly it was the wrong thing to do. She laid a hand on his shoulder to soothe him. She also noticed Khiem stiffen at the news.

"Relax," Katara told him. "He's subdued. Aang, Toph, and a handful of guards are escorting him and Azula to the tower prison. He's not a threat anymore. Aang found a way to take his bending away, apparently."

Zuko scrunched his face up in disbelief. "How… Nevermind. He's secure?"

Katara nodded.

Zuko turned to Khiem. "I want you to see to his and Azula's imprisonment. Multiple, rotating guards outside their cells at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," Khiem bowed. "Right away." And with that Khiem was gone.

Zuko groaned and rubbed his forehead. "How long before that stuff kicks in?"

She frowned. "Should be just a few minutes. Let me check your bandages."

He waved her off. "I'm okay. Go check on the others."

"Sokka is the only other one that got hurt and there's nothing more I can do for him." Katara crossed her arms. "Let me take a look."

Zuko leaned back on the pillows and relented. "Fine." Katara sat on the edge of the bed and began to cut away the cloth.

"I don't understand why you're being so difficult about this," she mumbled.

He turned his head toward the wall, avoiding her eyes. "You shouldn't have to take care of me."

Katara tilted her head to the side, examining the now exposed wound on his chest. "I owe you." She said simply.

"No, you don't," Zuko said, grabbing her wrist and pushing it away from him. "It was my fault she went after you in the first place. I shouldn't have provoked her."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are not responsible for her actions. Azula chose to break the rules of the Agni Kai."

"But if I hadn't-"

"No!" Katara said firmly. "This is not your fault, and I won't let you blame yourself. _You_ were the one who got hurt. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for standing too close. Just let me try and fix it, please."

Zuko shook his head. "You're not to blame. You weren't part of the fight. She only attacked you because she knew I could redirect her lightning and she would have no defense for it. I shouldn't have brought you."

Katara raised her eyebrow and pulled her arm from his grasp. "How about we both stop trying to take the blame?" He nodded his agreement and she bent water to her hands and lowered them to the angry red tissue. She spent several minutes concentrating on healing him and wrapped it in fresh bandages. "If you take it easy, I shouldn't need to replace those anymore. I can feel that you're healing."

"Thank you," he replied quietly.

" _You're_ the one who save _my_ life, remember?" She said, gathering up the supplies on the bed.

"Couldn't let the Avatar's girlfriend die." He said a little louder, smiling.

"I'm not his girlfriend," she said before looking up to see he wasn't looking at her. She followed his line of sight to see Aang and Toph at the door. Aang looked at her with a wounded expression and she felt a pang of regret. He stormed out without a word and Katara whipped back around with narrowed eyes aimed at Zuko.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I thought-"

"Well, obviously, you thought wrong." Toph commented from across the room.

Katara sighed and got up from the bed. "I should go after him…" She said quietly, placing the healing supplies on a nearby dresser and heading to the door. Toph grabbed her arm as she walked past.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Toph advised. "It's been a long day for all of us. Everybody's emotions are out of whack."

Katara pulled her lips into a thin line and contemplated her friend's words. "If I don't, he'll think-"

"Let him." Toph interrupted, releasing her grip on her arm and leaning against the door frame. "You don't have to coddle him just to avoid hurting his feelings. That's not fair to him. To anyone."

"I'm not _coddling_ him," Katara argued back. "I just don't want him thinking that I don't want to be with him. I'm just not _ready_ for a relationship right now."

The earthbender rolled her eyes. "You can't lie to me, Sweetness."

"I wasn't lying." Katara said, narrowing her eyes.

"I have a built in lie detector, remember." She reminded her, pointing to her feet. "Just tell Aang you don't want to be with him so he can stop talking about kissing you."

The waterbender took a deep breath and released it slowly. This was absurd! They only just ended a war. It's no time for new romances. Not when they had to subdue enemies and rebuild countries. But another part of her was concerned that Aang had a lot of growing up to do before she could see him in a romantic way.

"I don't want to hurt him," she confessed softly.

"Then you shouldn't have kissed him a few days ago! It's all he's been talking about since we left the Earth Kingdom."

Katara closed her eyes and groaned. " _He_ kissed _me…_ After I told him I wasn't looking for a relationship."

Toph raised her eyebrows. "Wow, okay…"

"You need to talk to him," Zuko spoke up from the bed. Katara stiffened. She had forgotten they were still in his room. She wasn't sure if she wanted romantic advice from and older boy. Sokka's track record suggested it would be unhelpful. Zuko continued, "He obviously needs to mature. As the Avatar, he is a powerful world figure. He should know that he can't put those beneath him in a situation where they would feel the need to comply."

Katara huffed. "I am not _beneath_ him! Aang would never think of me that way!"

The firebender sighed and shifted in his bed. "It doesn't matter. He needs to understand that he can't initiate romantic situations. The Avatar is the most powerful being in the world. People will do what he says because of that power, regardless of if they want to do it or not."

"It's not like that between us." Katara told him again. "I would never do something I didn't want to do just because it was what he wanted."

"And I'm saying," Zuko said firmly, "that he needs to learn how to conduct himself as a world leader. It's dangerous and wrong for him to think you would want to kiss him and to do so after you refused him. He needs to learn this lesson before it becomes a bigger problem later on."

Katara sat there, stunned. In the last fews weeks of being around Zuko without actively hating him, she had noticed he was a decent person. But this?

"Wow, Sparky," Toph commented from the door. "That's some deep stuff. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I can," Zuko replied. "But he needs to hear from Katara that he was wrong to assume she would be interested."

Katara looked away, feeling nervous. How would Aang react? She didn't want to hurt him, but she also didn't want date. Not now. Not when they had so much to do and nothing figured out. "You're right," she finally said. I'm going to go talk to him. Than we can put it behind us and focus on what we need to do now."

"Good luck," Toph said with a grim smile before moving from the door frame to let her pass.

She smiled, "Thanks, Toph. You and Zuko should start figuring out what's next."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Toph said with a wide grin.

Katara took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before exiting the room. She looked left and right, unsure where Aang would have gone. She asked the guard and he pointed to the right, towards the garden where she had left Appa. _Of course,_ she thought as she made her way outside.

* * *

AN: I hadn't planned on starting this story here. When I first started writing, it was ten years post-war. But I had always wondered what happened in those moments after the final battles and before the coronation. With a few minor adjustments, I combined the two ideas into one story! I also wanted to address something that had always bugged me in the series. I feel Aang's kiss on Ember Island needs to be addressed in a healthy manner before we go deeper into the story. I love Aang, and I realize that, as a 12 year old kid, he might not understand the implications of his actions. That's why I first started shipping Zutara- I felt Aang wasn't mature enough to date _anyone_ by the end of the war. But I imagine Aang and Katara's dynamics are so cute when they are older(and similar to myself and my husband). But the Zutara fangs had already sunk in, so I'm going to stick with that.

Anyway, thank you for reading my story and I hope to have chapter 4 up by the end of this week, if not in a couple of days!


	4. Understanding

Katara found Aang quickly. He was exactly where she knew he would be. She watched him with Appa from under the cover of the breezeway, leaning against a pillar. They hadn't noticed her presence yet, and she took the opportunity to think about what she was going to say. She watched as Aang talked to the bison, pacing back and forth. He put his hands on his head and then threw them out it what looked like exasperation.

He turned then, as if sensing her. His eyes wide and embarrassed. Katara pushed herself off the pillar and made her way to him, aware that she couldn't put this off any longer. Appa hummed a hello as she approached and she found herself stroking his fur. She avoided Aang's gaze. They were silent for a long moment, the garden growing dark and the stars coming out. The only source of light was the moon before Aang seemed to realize there were lanterns nearby. He used firebending to light them swiftly, remaining silent. And it wasn't until he was done that Katara finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "In there, I… I guess I-"

"It's okay, I'm sorry, too." Aang said, coming to stand beside her. "I just thought we would be together… You said the middle of a war wasn't the time, but now that the war's over… I just thought…"

Katara turned to face him, and looked down at him. "The worst part of the war may be over, but we still have a long way to go before the world can be at peace. We don't know where the Earth King is, there are still Fire Nation soldiers all over the world… We don't know where my dad is."

Aang looked down, his lips turning into a frown. "I guess you're right. But after, we can-"

"Aang," she said firmly. "I'm not ready to date anyone. Back on Ember Island I wasn't sure, but now I am. I'm just not ready yet. And I don't think you are, either. And I need you to understand that…" She paused, looking down at her feet and tugging at her dress sleeve. She didn't say anymore, not wanting to hurt him further. Shea had looked after him so carefully since she had found him in the ice...

"Is it because of our kiss on Ember Island?" Ask asked hastily.

Katara sighed and looked back up at him. There was so much hope in his eyes, and she silently wished he would hold onto that forever. "Yes," she admitted softly.

His face fell into sadness, before it settled into desperation. "I can learn how to kiss better! I haven't had a lot of practice!"

Surprised, Katara took a step back. Her face contorted in dismay. "No, Aang, that's not what I meant." Katara told him, holding a hand up between them in case he got the impulse to kiss her again.

He looked at her expectantly, as if he were waiting for her to say she changed her mind. She looked away, saddened that her instinct was right. That he had much to learn before he would be mature enough to date.

"Aang," she started gently, "I was upset when you kissed me because I didn't want to be kissed. You just assumed that I did, even though I said I didn't want to be in a relationship. Do you see anything wrong with that?"

Aang looked down in shame, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Katara."

Katara squeezed his shoulder. "What you did wasn't okay, but I'm not angry with you anymore. Now you know better and you can learn from it. Take some time to grow," she told him. "Maybe now we can put this behind us and focus on the million other things that need to be done."

Aang smiled sadly, he said goodbye to Appa and started walking toward the palace. "Yeah, okay. We need to… um… We should definitely..." He scratched the back of his head, uncertain. "I'm actually not sure what we should do now."

"Maybe we should get everyone together and go over everything that needs to be done." Katara suggested. "And we need to get messenger hawks out to all our allies and tell them what's happened."

"Right, that sounds like a great start. What would I do without you, Katara?" Aang said, and Katara felt her heart tug affectionately at his words. They walked through the hallways that were slowly being lit by one of the palace guards.

She gave him a small smile. "You'd still be stuck in that iceberg," she teased.

* * *

Katara was still mad at Zuko a week later on the morning of his coronation. The day they had defeated Azula, they had all decided to wait until they could locate the Earth King before crowning Zuko Fire Lord. Katara had insisted he wait at least two weeks so that he could recover properly. Zuko had countered with three days, wanting to secure his throne immediately. They went back and forth, neither willing to yield until Sokka finally suggested they wait until they heard from Iroh and the White Lotus about the status of Ba Sing Se.

They received a message the following morning of the White Lotus' victory at the Earth Kingdom capital. Iroh was already on his way to the coast, with information about King Kuei's whereabouts. Aang volunteered to take Appa to fetch them. Katara was surprised how many people had received the news. A week after the defeat of Ozai, the courtyard was packed with people from all over the world and Sokka was headed to the docks to investigate the possibility of their father being there.

She fastened the bandage over Zuko's chest a little more forcefully then she had meant to. He winced, but said nothing. When she finished, she began to collect the leftover bandage cloth, ointments, and medical tools on the large table beside her. He had moved into the Fire Lord's room, to give everyone more space when they discussed things. The furnishings were elaborate in the main room. A large round table sat in the middle with backless stools surrounding it. A door on each wall connected to other rooms, but Katara didn't know what they held. She assumed one was his bedroom since the main room had no place to sleep. At least not comfortably.

Zuko walked to the nearby sofa where his discarded shirt lay draped over the back. He rolled his shoulders before reaching to pick it up. He groaned in pain at the movement and Katara's insignificant anger lessened.

"Does it always hurt when you move?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Zuko turned to face her, a grimace on his face. "Only quick movements."

Katara nodded, trying to subdue her annoyance. She might be able to use waterbending to heal, but she didn't know whether his progress was on track or not. She felt inadequate after finding the royal physician. He had assured her that Zuko's condition was not life threatening and he would make a full recovery- thanks to her waterbending. She marveled at how he could make such a judgement without being able to "see" with bending. He had instructed her to continue caring for his wound and encouraged her to do so. He said she had a real gift for medicine, although she wasn't sure she did. But she was positive that Zuko's insistence to be up and about in the week leading up to his coronation was the reason he was still in pain. "If you had waited longer before getting out of bed, it wouldn't hurt as bad," she said, somewhat begrudgingly. "You need to take it easy."

He narrowed his eyes. "I was already pushing it being incapacitated for as long as I was. I can't have people thinking I'm weak."

"You were shot by lightning." She replied. "I'm sure they would understand."

"Then you obviously don't know the Fire Nation very well." He sneered, turning his back to her.

Katara started, dropping her scissors onto the table. She knew he was capable of lashing out, she had seen it so many times. But she hadn't seen anything more than mild annoyance since they hunted Yon Rah. "That was uncalled for," she said in a low voice.

She watched as his shoulders slumped and his head bent forward. He waited a long moment before he turned back around. "I'm sorry," he said, gripping his shoulder. "I didn't mean it."

She walked to where he stood and looked him in the eyes. "I know you're scared about leading and being the Fire Lord and what not, but you can't take it out on the people who are trying to help you." His eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. "You may _think_ you know your people, but I've actually spent time living among them. The people of the Fire Nation are just like anyone else in the world. And _most_ people would understand someone needing time to heal after a life-threatening injury. True strength isn't physical."

Zuko nodded, his cheeks red in embarrassment. Without another word, Katara turned her attention back to gathering her things when the door opened. Toph bounded in and plopped herself on the sofa next to where Zuko stood. They both looked at her, bewildered, as she melted into the cushions.

"Toph," Zuko greeted, eyeing her warily. His hand floated over his shirt that had become pinned under the small earthbender.

"'Sup?" She replied, scratching her stomach.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Katara asked, a little more harshly than she meant to.

She raised her eyebrows. "Is there a reason _you're_ here?" She retorted.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I was changing Zuko's bandages." She paused and put the last of her things away. Without looking back up she asked, "Aren't you supposed to be helping Iroh with something?"

"I was." She answered. "But we noticed some unexpected guests. Thought I'd warn Sparky over here." She finished, jerking her thumb towards Zuko.

"Warn me about what?" He asked. "Who's here?"

Katara set her bag back down onto the table, intrigued.

"The Kyoshi Warriors showed up," Toph said slowly.

Katara furrowed her brows, confused. "That's great," she said. "Why would we need to be warned about that?"

Zuko planted a fist on his hip, also looking confused. "I sent word for their release when Suki requested it five days ago. I'm not really surprised they came here… Where their leader is…"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes, as if they were missing the obvious. Katara felt her annoyance grow. "Why don't you just tell us what, exactly, is going on?"

Toph sat up in her seat, leaning forward to lean on her knees. "It's not the Kyoshi Warriors, it's who they brought with them. The chi-blocker and the gloomy girl."

"Mai's here?" Zuko sputtered.

"Yeah," Toph confirmed. "Suki says they bonded with the chi-blocker-"

"Ty Lee," Zuko supplied.

"Whatever." Toph waved him off. "Suki says the other warriors really liked her and now she's a Kyoshi Warrior. I don't know what Gloomy's story is."

"Mai," Zuko corrected. "Where is she now?"

"She was headed this way, that's why I came to tell you." Toph leaned back and placed her hands behind her head. "And by the way your heart rate spiked, I'm guessing you're not too happy she's here."

Zuko frowned and yank his shirt out from under the earthbender, causing her to jump up. "That's not it."

Katara studied Zuko as he jerkily, and painfully pulled his shirt on. Who was Mai to him? She only knew of her from the times Azula had come after them. She hadn't seen Azula's friends during the Agni Kai, though. Not that any of this was her business, but she couldn't help but wait to see if she could figure some of this out.

"Did you forget your girlfriend was in prison?" Toph said with a mocking smile after she recovered from being uprooted.

"Girlfriend?" Katara couldn't help the exclamation from leaving her lips. She knew that this had nothing to do with her, she shouldn't even be here- listening to this. She hooked her fingers over her chin and lips to keep from saying anything else.

Zuko looked over at her, startled. "I didn't," he stammered. "She's not my-" He paused and took a deep breath, fastening the ties of his shirt into place. "We broke up."

"Whatever." Toph said. "I just came to tell you she was here. Pops insisted. So, if you don't need anything else, I'll just be going." Without another word, she strode out the door and down the hall.

Katara wasn't sure what to do. No, she knew she should just leave before things got any more awkward between her and Zuko. Although, a part of her was still a little protective over the boy who risked his life to save her. She was also still angry that he had ignored her warnings and put himself in the position of needing constant healing. She fiddled with the drawstring to her bag, avoiding his eyes.

She was interrupted by Zuko's feet entering her line of sight. She looked up to see him holding out a small bottle to her. She took it and examined it, seeing the label the read: _Sleep Aid_.

"I keep forgetting to give this back to you," he said. "I haven't needed it since that first night." He paused, seeming conflicted on whether to say more. He tapped on the wood nervously, his eyes fixated on own fingers. "Maybe you could use it, if you still need it." He said quietly.

Katara gripped the bottle tightly, overcome with warmth at his care. Her cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment. She had refused to leave him that first night, paranoid that he would worsen in the night. She had woken up more than once with fear in her eyes. And Zuko was there every time, assuring her that she was safe. She still felt guilty for waking him so many times when he needed the rest.

She nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear, unaware of what to say. She had tried many times to apologize for disturbing him that night, but he insisted it wasn't a big deal. So she merely whispered, "Thanks." She smiled and nodded towards the door, "I'm going to see if anything else needs to be done. I'll see you later."

He gave her a tight lipped smile. "See you," he waved as she exited the room.

In the hallway, Katara loosened her grip on the medicine bottle in her hand. Her bag was slung over her shoulder and she wrestled with the strings so she could put the bottle inside. As she was struggling, she failed to pay attention to her surroundings and almost collided with someone.

"Oh!" Katara exclaimed as she noticed she was on a collision course. "I'm so sorry! I didn't-" She stopped short when she saw it was Mai.

The tall girl stopped and stared at Katara with her signature neutral expression. She looked around the waterbender towards the Fire Lord's rooms and then back at her. "Is Zuko in there?" She asked, devoid of any emotion.

Katara straightened and pushed her bag to rest against her hip. "Um, yes, he is." Mai moved to go around her, but Katara found herself reaching out to stop her. "Wait. Mai, is it?" She only stared in response, so Katara continued. "Zuko was injured pretty badly. Azula shot him with lightning and he's still recovering. I'm only telling you this because he might not, you know how guys are," she laughed nervously. She looked up to see a hint of concern in Mai's eyes as she stared at his door; the only emotion she'd ever seen in them. "Just take it easy on him," she added, "physically, at least."

Mai looked back at Katara. She was silent for a long moment before saying, "Thank you for the warning." She moved to take a step, but stopped and turned back to her. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

Katara smiled at her, "I'm Katara."

She didn't smile back, but she nodded slightly. "Thank you, Katara."

* * *

 **AN:** This was harder for me to write than I thought! Like I said in one of my previous notes, I had the first part of the story pretty well thought up, as well as the second half. Most of the in-between is blank in my mind. I have an idea of what I want to happen between now and then, and most likely it will just be a bunch of summaries with a few stories pulled out for details. But I want to thank you all for being patient with me! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Reunion

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story so far! I hope I'm doing our favorite characters justice. I also want to shout out to all the lovely reviewers! You are what lights the fire under my ass to get these chapters written! Keep it up!

Zuko sank down into the wooden chair and sipped a cup of his uncle's tea. It had been a long time since he had had any of Iroh's tea. Even in the brief time during his coronation, it seemed Zuko had little time for anything other than affairs of state. Most importantly, recalling his army and navy. Although his advisors made it out to be less important than establishing his reign. Traditionally, when a new Fire Lord was crowned, all the laws would be brought before the new monarch for approval, revission, or rejection. Zuko had put it off as long as he could, prefering to show the world he was more interested in securing peace than organizing his own affairs.

He sighed as the hot beverage settled in his stomach and stared at the rising sun outside the window. The heat relaxed him. Nothing beat Uncle's tea. His own was a close second, but only because he had learned from the master himself.

"You look tired, Nephew." Iroh said as he took the seat across from him. The old man took another teacup from the tray, pouring himself some tea.

"It's been a long year." Zuko replied.

Iroh looked around at the empty tables of his teashop. "Where is Mai?"

Zuko set his cup back onto the table. "Still sleeping, I think." He answered. "I didn't want to wake her."

Iroh nodded, resting his cup in his hand. "I hope you are taking care of yourself. The beginning of a new rule is always trying."

"I'm fine, Uncle." Zuko insisted. "Now that a majority of the army and navy has been withdrawn, I think we can start on other things, like the colonies."

"Do not underestimate the importance of reviewing the old laws." Uncle warned him. "There might be something in them that surprises you."

Zuko frowned. Of course he wouldn't wave off such an important task. Although he had a feeling it would be the least of his concerns in the coming years. He said nothing, preferring to bask in the silence of the tea shop. Iroh respected the quiet and busied himself with preparing for their guests. Zuko couldn't remember the last time he had sat in stillness, with no cares in the world. When Mai finally joined them, he felt recharged and ready to face the challenges ahead.

Zuko poured her a cup of tea and heated it in his hand before handing it to her. She took it without a word, as she did most things. Their relationship for these past months was different then what it had been before he joined the Avatar. Before, they spent their days together going on dates and making out whenever they could get a moment alone. At the time he had thought it wasn't enough, but now? He would gladly trade with the old him and savour every second they got.

He couldn't help but feel as if Mai wasn't as interested in him before. She refused to come to the palace unless it was official, or if he had really screwed up. Like when he had been late for her birthday. No amount of apologizing or explaining that there was crises he needed to attend to had satisfied her. The only time he really got to see her was when he could sneak away from his duties and go to her house.

He stared at her. The way her mouth settled into a frown before she finally took a sip of tea had used to make his breath hitch. Lately, it made him hold his breath as he waited for whatever complaint she had.

"Mai!" Uncle greeted from the kitchen window. "It's so nice of you to join us. I trust you slept well?"

"Well enough," she replied in her monotone voice.

Iroh made his way from the kitchen to where they sat, tying his apron around his waist. "How are you enjoying palace life? Have you taken up any projects yet?"

Zuko blanched in his seat. Palace projects? As in things spouses of Fire Lords did to fill their spare time?

"I avoid the palace as much as possible," Mai said, flashing Zuko a rare mischievous smirk. "As for projects… I don't really have the time these days."

Uncle nodded thoughtfully. "I heard your family has finally made it back to the capital. Are they settling in nicely?"

Mai sipped her tea before answering. "When they're not arguing, my parents can actually get a lot of things done. It's too bad they keep riling each other up."

"That is too bad," Iroh said sympathetically. "I hope poor Tom Tom is able to avoid the tension. Such a young age to be subjected to family troubles." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

Mai smirked grimly. "That's what I'm there for."

Zuko looked up at her. That was something he didn't know. He thought Mai was always away from the palace because of her dislike of nobles. It made sense if she was just spending time with her family. They were still adjusting from being in the Earth Kingdom so long. But Mai watching her younger brother to save him from her parents' disagreements? He watched as she shifted ever so slightly in her seat. She was getting uncomfortable with the conversation. He knew she never liked to say much about herself.

"Uncle," Zuko addressed the older gentleman. "I was wondering if I could get some advice on some ideas I had."

Iroh looked at him, momentarily confused before nodding and setting down the tea pot he was holding. "Of course, Nephew."

Zuko launched into explaining his plan to start a council. Similar to the war councils held by the past three Fire Lords, however, this council would have the head of each govermental department instead of just military generals. They discussed the pros and cons, as Zuko had done with Aang, Mai, and even Sokka. But it was hard to know if it was the right thing to do. Yes, it would hold the Fire Lord more accountable, but it could also hurt him if any of his council members were still loyal to his father.

They discussed the matter for hours until the roar of a beast outside the windows interrupted them. Iroh excused himself and headed to the kitchen to start on the meal they were to share. Zuko stood up from the table just as his friends came through the door.

"Hey, Zuko," Sokka greeted, making his way over to his friend. "I thought you were coming tomorrow!" He shook his hand and they patted each other on the back.

"I was able to get away early," Zuko explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Aang seemed to float across the floor towards them. "Zuko! So glad you could make it! How have you been?"

"I'm fine," he replied. Unsure of what to say next, he asked, "How's… the world?"

Aang and Sokka exchanged a look before laughing. "It's great! I actually was able to..." Zuko tuned out the rest of Aang's rambling explanation of his efforts to restore peace. He noticed Toph and Katara come through the door, their heads bent together. Behind them was someone he wasn't expecting. Ty Lee burst through the doorway and bounded across the wooden floors.

"I can't _wait_ to get some rest and relaxation!" She called over her shoulder at Suki, who followed behind. "We didn't get to see much of Ba Sing Se the last time we were here, and I really want to see the sights, ya know?"

Suki rolled her tired eyes behind her back and made her way to Sokka's side. Zuko felt a pang of jealousy when Sokka seamlessly bent to kiss her on the forehead. Mai wasn't one for public displays of affection. The envy deepened when Ty Lee made a beeline for Mai and hugged her shoulders from behind. Apparently she only accepted affections from her friends.

"Mai! I missed you so much!" She said. Mai allowed herself a small smile and turned her head to greet her friend.

"Uh, hello," Sokka said. He waved a hand in Zuko's face. "Zuko?"

Zuko frowned. "What?"

"I was wondering how things are going in the capital?" Aang asked.

He cleared his throat. "Things are fine. Although it's hard to get much done when I still don't know who I can trust. The generals are insistent that they should remain in the highest positions. They complain every time I seek counsel elsewhere."

"They're trying to control you," Toph spoke up from around Aang's shoulder.

"I know," Zuko responded. "But I don't know how to assert my power without having them plot to overthrow me. I can't anger them too much."

"Well, Toph can help you with the trustworthy part," Sokka suggested. "She can sit in on meetings and be your lie detector!"

He scowled. "I don't need help running my country."

"It was just a suggestion!" Sokka exclaimed defensively.

"Why don't we take a break from talking politics and eat!" Iroh shouted from the kitchen.

When their bellies were full and their plates cleared away, the group of friends relaxed around the teashop. Mai leaned back against the back of her chair with her arms folded across her chest. Ty Lee sat on the floor by her feet, with Suki in front of her. Ty Lee was concentrating on sculpting her short, auburn hair into an intricate braid.

Now was the time. If Mai wanted to accomplish what she had came here for, she had to ask now. Before her insecurities convinced her that her plan was foolish. She glanced across the room, checking that Zuko and the other boys were too far to hear what she was about to ask. The blind earthbender and the water tribe sister were closer than she would have liked, but she was less worried about them revealing her concerns to Zuko or Iroh.

"Ty Lee," She whispered. The girl turned at the sound of her name. And Suki leaned back to look at her as well. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" She replied, a little louder than she had anticipated. She bolted upright in her chair and surveyed the others. Where the earthbender had been looking towards the window, she was now facing them.

"Maybe we should go for a walk," She suggested, standing and motioning Ty Lee to do the same.

"Ok," she agreed.

Mai looked to where Suki still sat on the floor. "You, too." The girl stared back at her, puzzled, but she rose from her seat and followed. As Mai passed the two other girls, she briefly wondered if she should include them in the conversation. Would they understand her concern? Would they want to help? She remembered shortly after the war, when she asked Zuko about his new friends. The description he gave of the waterbender had intrigued her. Zuko had said he had never met a stronger, fiercer bender. The fact that she defeated Azula was enough to convince Mai she should never find herself as the girl's enemy again.

Mai paused in front of the waterbender, Katara, she thought her name was. And turned her head slightly down at her. "And you."

Katara jerked her head up when she spoke to her. "What?"

Mai frowned. Was she pretending to not have overheard her moments before? Or did she really not hear? She nodded her head towards the door and made her way outside. If the waterbender didn't understand what she meant, then she didn't care if she followed her out. When she reached the stone railing, she turned to face the others. Ty Lee skipped up to her and hopped up onto the ledge. Suki stood beside her. She waited for Katara to jog over to them, her face still frowning in puzzlement.

"What's up, Mai?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm worried about Zuko." She said, cutting to the chase.

The waterbender stepped forward immediately. "Is it his injury?"

Mai waved her hand in dismissal. "No." She turned towards Suki and Ty Lee. "He's had a couple attempts on his life-" she held up a hand when all three of the girls opened their mouths. "None have made it close, Zuko has been ready each time. But he never gets any rest; he's always waiting for the worst to happen."

"What do you want us to do?" Suki asked.

"Well," she looked down and looked back up at Ty Lee. "I was hoping the Kyoshi Warriors could help."

"Us?" Ty Lee tilted her head.

"I wouldn't ask if I felt I had any other choice." She responded. "I think Zuko would sleep better- feel better if he had guards that he trusted completely."

"You want the Kyoshi Warriors to be the Fire Lord's guards?" Suki asked.

"He's known Ty Lee his entire life. And he knows you."

"But what about the important work the Kyoshi Warriors have been doing all over the world?" Katara spoke up.

Suki put her hand to her chin in thought. "We _have_ gotten a lot of new recruits since we left Kyoshi. If we can figure out how many Zuko would need, I'm sure we can work something out."

"He won't agree if you and Ty Lee aren't there personally." Mai told them. "And I know it's a lot to ask. Ty Lee, I wouldn't ask if I didn't-"

Ty Lee laid a hand on her friend's arm. "I know, Mai. Don't worry, we'll come up with something."

"Thank you."

Katara listened quietly as Suki and Ty Lee figured out how to spread their forces across all of their contracts. She wasn't sure why Mai had asked her to come out here. She wasn't a part of the Kyoshi Warriors and had no advice or insight to give. Although she cared for Zuko, she felt like an outsider here. When the three came to an agreement, Mai revealed that she hadn't mentioned any of this to Zuko, and that she would need help to bring it up.

"That's where you come in," she said as she looked at Katara.

Katara took a step back, confused. "Me?"

"Zuko trusts you," she stated. " He won't be happy that I asked for help behind his back. I might need your help to convince him to go along with it."

Katara looked down at the ground, feeling a little insecure. She hadn't seen or heard from Zuko since his coronation almost a year ago. Why would he listen to her over anyone, especially Mai?

Mai looked back through the window of the teashop. Inside, Zuko and Aang were bent over a table, gesturing wildly. Sokka intervened alongside Toph, but he eventually started to argue with them also. Mai sighed.

"We might need to break that up…" Suki said sympathetically. "Are you ready, Mai?"

The tall girl stood up straight and nodded. Although Katara could see a hint of unease on her face. Without a word, she headed for the teashop.

I'm sorry if this story is starting off so slow. The passionate side of me wants to skip ahead to the "good" part, but I also don't want you to feel like your missing parts of the story. Please bear with me over the next few chapters as I establish the back story! And thanks again to all of you!


	6. Strife

AN: Hey! Sorry it's been a while. My motivation comes and goes infrequently. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

To say Zuko had never felt more betrayed would be a lie. Several instances came to his mind. Like when his mother disappeared in the middle of the night. When his father had refused to show him mercy and scarred and banished him from his home. Or when his sister gave him credit for the Avatar's "death" just so she wouldn't get the blame when he came back. There was the time when his Uncle refused to go with him and Azula underneath Ba Sing Se. And although he had betrayed his uncle, at the time Zuko felt as if _he_ had been betrayed.

He stared out across the city. From the roof of the Jasmine Dragon, he could see a majority of Ba Sing Se. He longed for the simplicity of when he was a refugee here. He wondered what his life would have been like had Azula not found him. But it was futile to dwell on what could have been. Right now, he needed time to think.

"There you are," someone said behind him.

He turned to see Katara lifting herself up onto the sloped roof. She sat down beside him and looked out over the horizon.

"I thought it would be Aang to come and find me." He confessed after a moment.

"He didn't want to get involved." She said, grinning. Katara looked down over her dangling feet to the street below. "He's too important for petty disagreements now that he's ended a war." Her smile faded and she looked at Zuko, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that your life is petty or anything. I just-"

"It's okay." Zuko interrupted. He was surprised to see her. He and Katara hadn't spoken since his coronation. But if he knew Mai, she would send someone else to talk to him while he was still mad. "Did Mai send you?" He asked bitterly.

"Yes," she admitted quietly. Zuko drew a breath in anger, but Katara interrupted whatever he was about to say. "But I didn't come because she asked me to. I came because I'm worried about you." He had nothing to say to that. She continued, "She was only trying to help. She's so worried about you. I don't think that's a reason for you to be upset…"

He laughed sardonically. "I can always count on you to lecture me."

Katara turned to face him, one leg still hanging from the roof. "I'm not here to lecture you, I'm here to _talk_ to you." She leaned forward, trying to look into his eyes. "You're snapping at people who are trying to help and I know you're better than that."

He looked away, unable to face the truth in her words. "If she was worried, _she_ should have talked to me. Instead of sending you up here."

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk."

He was unsure if he wanted to take her up on the offer. He wanted to scoff and say that Fire Lords don't talk about their feelings. But he hesitated, remembering how intuitive she was and how she could see right through him, getting to the problem underneath.

"I don't need to talk about what happened." He told her. "I already know that she asked in front of everyone so I would have to say yes. And I already know I'm mad because she chose to do it that way rather than coming to me."

"Okay, then." Katara said with a shrug.

He eyed her warily. "So, that's it?" He asked skeptically. "No questions, no talking?"

Without taking her eyes off the view before her, she answered. "You said you don't want to talk. I'm not going make you."

Zuko couldn't help but feel disappointed. This was what he wanted, right? Why did he have the urge to divulge his secrets to her? He quickly tampered the feeling. He wondered, briefly, if he should say something else. Maybe ask her a question. But the silence was relaxing so he turned from her and admired the city below.

* * *

 _The crunch of the snow beneath her feet made her heart soar. Her cheeks stung in the frigid wind and she laughed freely. Twirling in the falling snow, Katara had never felt more alive. She bent the flakes around her, swirling them into intricate patterns. She felt whole._

 _Her heart stopped when the snow darkened from the brightest white to a pale gray. She lifted her head to the sky as it turned darker. She heard a scream._ Mom! _She thought wildly. Her feet moved on their own, carrying her faster than she's ever run before. The igloo seamed to get further away with each step, but she pushed forward. Her arms flung out and pulled in the snow to gather beneath her feet, propelling her forward with great power. She threw herself at the cloth door, ripping it aside. But she was too late. Her mother's body lay crumpled on the ground._

 _A foreign sound tore through her throat and she clawed past the soldiers to hug her mother's corpse. Her tear-flooded eyes scanned the hut for the man responsible. It might be too late to save her mother, but she can still have her revenge. She stood on shaky legs and held her hands out toward him as he cowered in the corner. A power unlike any other coursed through her veins and she felt the rhythmic pumping of his terrified heart._

 _She watched with a smile on her face as the man contorted into an unnatural position. She laughed when he begged for mercy. Then his screams filled her ears. And when his body fell, lifeless, to the ground, she turned and never looked back._

Katara gasped for air as she rolled onto the floor. The cool air swept across her sweat-drenched forehead. Bile rose up in her throat and she gagged.

"Katara?" Toph turned on her side. "Are you okay?"

It took her a moment to register where she was. Her eyes took in her friend's small frame on the bed in front of her. Her body tangled in the sheets of another bed behind her. The Earth Kingdom tapestry hung proudly on the wall between the beds. "I'm fine." She croaked.

"You're lying," the earthbender mumbled tiredly. She laid her hand on the earthen frame of the bed and sat up, worried. "You're heart's racing."

Katara pulled herself up to sit on the edge of her mattress. "It's nothing."

"You screamed pretty loud…"

She groaned. "I did?" Bending the sweat from her skin, she willed her pulse to slow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Toph asked quietly.

A knock interrupted her answer. "Katara?" Sokka bellowed as he pounded more insistently on the wooden door. "Katara, what's wrong?"

She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. How many people had she woken up with her nightmare? She waited for her brother to storm in, demanding to know what the problem was. But then she remember they had locked the door, so she made her way over. She barely had the lock undone before Sokka pushed his way in.

"What happened?" He asked urgently. He took in Katara's condition with concerned eyes. The same bright blue as their mother's. Her own eyes filled with unwanted tears as she recalled the scene. Her brother wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest as she cried.

"I saw her die," she gasped between sobs. "And… and I…" She couldn't bring herself to tell him what frightened her most was not witnessing their mother's death, but the eerie look of glee on her face as she enacted her revenge.

Sokka shushed her and stroked her hair. "It's okay. You're safe, it's over… It was just a nightmare..." She opened her eyes, wanting to tell him she didn't feel safe, but the sight of her audience stopped her. Aang hovered over her brother's shoulder, his own face reflecting fear and worry. Suki stood in the doorway, a fan clenched in her fist. Behind her stood someone she didn't know.

Suki seemed to snap into action, grabbing the door handle and closing it behind her. The little relief she felt was soon overshadowed by guilt. She breaths were shaky and she sniffled. Aang laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

Sokka led her back to the bed and she sat down. He crouched on the ground in front of her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara hesitated. She looked up at Aang. She didn't want him to know about her dream and how she had felt happy to bloodbend a man to death. She didn't want to disappoint him. While he might have brushed it off when she needed it to save her own life and his, she had failed to mention that it wasn't the only time she had used the technique.

"No," she said finally. "I just want to go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you." She caught the tilt of Toph's head, no doubt sensing her lie. But it was the quickest way to get them out of their room.

Sokka squeezed her knee. "Okay, we'll see you in the morning." He left quickly, pulling Aang along with him.

With the door firmly shut, Toph waved her hand and bent the metal lock on the door. But instead of turning and laying back down on her mattress, she leaned forward.

"Katara?"

She almost smiled. She couldn't remember the last time Toph had used her real name instead of one her nicknames. "I'm sorry," she said weakly. It was all she could think of to say.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault."

"I woke everyone up!"

"It's _not_ your fault!" Toph argued. "Whatever it is that you keep dreaming about must be pretty awful. You're the toughest chick I know- besides me… I know you told Sokka you didn't want to, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears."

Katara sighed. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it," she admitted. "I just didn't want to tell Aang."

"Why not?"

"I dreamed about my mother dying, again." She explained. "Only this time, I was older and mastered waterbending. I thought I could save her with my bending, but I couldn't. And then I made him pay."

Toph waved her off. "So you got revenge on the shitiest guy in the world. I'm sure Aang would understand that it was just a-"

"No," Katara interrupted. "I used _bloodbending_ …" She shivered and wrapped her arms around her middle. "And I liked it." She whispered. "I laughed… It reminded me of Azula…"

Toph got up and came to sit next to Katara. "You're _nothing_ like that psycho. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. Just because you dream something, doesn't mean it's true… I dreamt that I could fly, but I don't see that happening any time soon."

Katara found herself chuckling. Could she be right? Maybe she had nothing to worry about. It was just one dream. "Thanks, Toph." She said as she touched her forehead to the younger girl's.

Toph shot off the bed and made her way back to her own. "Yeah, yeah." The earthbender waved. "Besides, if you're _really_ worried about becoming like Azula, just talk to Sparky."

"Zuko?"

"Yeah," Toph answered as she settled herself under her covers. "He is the expert on her… Or you could ask the one girl- the one that bounces everywhere."

"Ty Lee?"

"Sure."

Katara watched as her friend shifted into a comfortable position. If anyone could tell her if she was becoming unhinged, it would be them. She shuddered at the thought. Was she really turning into a psychopath? Did it count if it only happened in her dreams? She pushed the thoughts aside and closed her eyes, chasing sleep.

* * *

Zuko snuck through his uncle's apartment as quietly as humanly possible. It was late in the night and he didn't want to wake anyone. As his feet glided over the floors, he listened to his uncle's loud snores. He was certain he could get to his room without waking him, but Mai was another story.

He passed the door to her room, straining to hear anything from the other side of the door. He tensed when there was a creak in the floorboards and the door slid back to reveal his girlfriend.

"It's late." She said, her voice barely audible.

Zuko relaxed marginally and leaned against the door frame to face her. "I know," he whispered back. "I'm sorry."

Mai looked him in the eyes briefly before turning to look at his shoulder. She took a deep breath. "Me too," she added, avoiding his eyes.

He looked at her quizzically. He was sure he had never heard her apologize sincerely before. There had been plenty of sarcastic ones, though. Just then his uncle's snores were interrupted, and wood groaned and cloth rustled. When the snoring resumes, Zuko touched Mai's elbow.

"Come on," he mouthed silently, tugging her towards his room. She raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, but followed.

Across the large apartment, there was a small room that housed Uncle's curiosities and clutter. Now, it doubled as Zuko's room as they stayed in Ba Sing Se. When he visited, Zuko usually stayed in the spare bedroom next to Uncle's. But with Mai joining him, he insisted she take the room and he lay a mat out in the back of the apartment. He led Mai back through the solid wood door and swung it back into place with a soft click.

He cleared a box of old junk off from an old, unused chair and gestured he to sit. She did so and watched quietly as Zuko dug out a wooden stool from the closet. He placed it in front of her and sat, unsure of what he wanted to say.

Mai picked at a thread on her robe and Zuko watched her as he tried to remember why he had been so mad earlier. The time he spent by himself hadn't lowered his temper, but Katara's presence had. He felt somewhat guilty. He should have sought of Mai instead of confiding in Katara. But in the hours following his outburst, she hadn't once come to see why he was mad.

Closing his eyes, Zuko raked a hand over his face. "If you were worried about my safety, you could have come to me about it," he finally said. "You didn't need to involve any of the others."

She continued to finger the threads, keeping her head down. "You wouldn't have listened-"

"Of course I would have!" He protested, his anger returning.

Mai looked up from her hands and narrowed her eyes at him. "You weren't listening to Lao, or even your uncle! I've tried to bring it up before, but you're always busy!"

"So you went to my friends behind my back?"

"I was trying to protect you!" She shot back, her voice rising slightly.

"Trying to humiliate me!" He hissed, turning to face away from her. He took a couple deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"Is that what you really think?" And although her voice was quieter than before, it cut through him.

"No, I don't- I don't know." He lowered his head into his hands. "My father and sister have been humiliating me my entire life… It's hard to know who will try next."

"I would never-"

"I know!" He cut her off, refusing to look up. He felt shame in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you?" She rose to her feet, anger in every movement. "I _love_ you, Zuko. I would never try to do anything like that!"

He was quiet for a long moment, knowing anything else he said would just make the situation worse. In the silence, he noticed how eerily quiet it had become. He turned to the door when he realized his uncle's snores had ceased.

"Is everything alright back there?" He heard his uncle call through the door. Not only had Zuko missed when Uncle woke up, but also when he had walked across the apartment. Mai threw a pleading look to Zuko. He didn't know what she wanted, so he remained silent. In a huff of rage, she tore open the door, letting is slam against the stool Zuko was sitting on.

"It's fine," she said. With one last look over her shoulder, she announced, "I'm going to the palace. I'll bunk with Ty Lee for the rest of the trip."

Zuko stood, feeling a weight in his limbs. "It's the middle of the night."

Mai waved him off and headed for her own room.

"At least wait until the morning," he reasoned. "No one will be awake!" But she ignored him, so he tried one last time. "Mai… _Please_."

She paused at the entrance to her room and turned her head towards him. "Fine," she agreed before slamming the sliding door shut.

Zuko stood frozen in his spot, watching Mai's form through the rice paper doors. How had he screwed up _so_ badly, _so_ quickly? He glanced at his uncle, awaiting whatever profound wisdom he could share. But Uncle just shrugged before yawning and returning to his own room.


End file.
